DEMONIO
by Adiss Taisho
Summary: Y de repente, la oscuridad se apodera de ti y eres capaz de hacer cosas que no creías posibles.


**Advertencia: Esta historia puede ser fuerte para personas sensibles, contiene lemon. Aclaro que esta historia no determina de ninguna manera mi forma de pensar, es solo algo surgido de la loca imaginación pero no caracteriza mi manera de ser. Puede contener escenas entre "adultos" y "adolescentes" pero creo que en algún punto del mundo podría ser posible. Por favor abstengan se de leer si no son de mente abierta o si no son capaces de juzgar siendo objetivos. Gracias.**

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA PERTENECEN A LA FANTASTICA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, PERO LA LOCA HISTORIA ES MIA

 **DEMONIO**

No estaba seguro de que debía sentir al respecto, podía verla tendida en la cama, tan calma…agotada. Su hermoso cabello todo revuelto sobre el colchón, como una sabana oscura, podía ver su respiración e incluso me atrevo a decir que una sonrisa de satisfacción.

 _"Es solo una niña"_

Era tan retorcido que aun no podía creer que acababa de terminar con su pureza.

 _"Mi niña"_

Era un maldito que le había arrancado la alas a un ángel, todo por mi deseo por ella, la desee desde ese primer beso que me dio, en aquel día de San Valentin.

Ese día perdí mi cordura, mi razón, mi maldito juicio quedo botado en el piso del aula. Se que arderé en el infierno por no pensar mas que solo en mi, ni si quiera el supuesto amor hacia mi esposa pudo detenerme…era un monstruo, y aun así tumbada a lado mío, la deseo mas que la primera vez.

UN MES ANTES

Era una fecha especial, bueno realmente no tanto pero para las adolescentes enamoradas si lo era, el festival escolar era sumamente bullicioso y a mi gusto un tanto cursi, más bien creo que la edad me ha vuelto un amargado, la verdad no lo sé.

Era el momento que las chicas esperaban para tener una historia que contar, para darles otro aire a su mirar, donde eran capaces de declarar su amor o esperar a que el chico que ellas deseaban por fin tuviera la valentía de declararse.

Mis alumnos hicieron tarjetas o más bien, declaraciones de amor, mientras yo solo me mantenía al pendiente de ellos, debo admitir que me toco recibir alguna nota de alguna "anonima" declarando su amor por mi, era lo mismo, la adolescencia les ponía las hormonas a mil.

El festival estaba por terminar, aun debían volver a sus salones por sus cosas, yo estaba ahí solo para recordarles del próximo examen, si era un amargado y solo lo hacia para molestarlos.

Los chicos salieron con sus globos y dulces que habían recibido. Solo una chica se quedo a terminar de acomodar su mochila.

Quien diría que sería ella precisamente la que voltearía mi mundo de cabeza.

\- Ma..maestro – me llamó mientras preparaba mi maletín.

\- Dime Higurashi – le conteste sereno, era una de mis mejores alumnas, así que no era raro que me preguntara sobre algún tema escolar, sobre todo del examen que estaba cerca.

\- Yo..yo traje esto para us..usted.

Fue extraño escuchar la tan nerviosa, así que deje lo que estaba haciendo y le preste atención, ella tenia su mano extendida con una tarjeta para mi.

Sonreí. Debía admitir que se veía encantadora con aquel rojo encendido sobre sus mejillas, tome la tarjeta y dentro escrito con excelente caligrafía, una frase tan sencilla que me hizo sentir…feliz.

 _ **"SE MI VALENTIN"**_

La mire y sin darme cuenta, estaba parada en puntas muy cerca de mi, puso sus labios sobre los míos, en un beso tan puro que ni siquiera me dio tiempo de reaccionar, ella se separo de inmediato y salió corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Me quede parado ahí contemplando la nada, procesando en mi cabeza lo que acaba de pasar.

Pose mi mano en mis labios, aun podía sentir la calidez en ellos, los saboree y pude probar aquel dulce de cereza que ella había estado comiendo durante el festival.

Mi ego se apodero de mi, sonreí y salí del lugar, con ella en mi cabeza… su atrevimiento, sin darme cuenta que había inyectado algo en mi cuerpo que después reaccionaria por el simple hecho de verla.

Fui a casa, teníamos mi esposa y yo una cena planeada, la cual había sido bastante sencilla en un restaurante que ella adoraba, recuerdo que le regale unos aretes y ella a mí un reloj, habíamos sido novios desde la universidad así que teníamos una relación bastante larga, me hablaba de su trabajo y yo del mío, la velada fue tranquila, llegamos a casa y terminamos en la cama haciendo el amor.

No me di cuenta como fue que todo salió tan mal, que de repente ya no era Kikyo la que estaba encima de mí gimiendo de placer, de pronto era ella… mi alumna, aquella chica que me había dado solo un beso, tan rápido, tan tímido, que ni siquiera sabia por que me estaba afectando tanto.

\- Inuyasha….

Cerré mis ojos y dentro de mi mente pude verla, aquel cuerpo contoneándose para mi, sintiendo su humedad, como succionaba mi miembro ante los espasmos de su orgasmo.

\- Ahh…Inuyasha…

Era su voz, era su cintura la que tenia entre mis manos, era su vientre cálido el que me albergaba. No pude mas, me excitó tanto la idea de tenerla sobre mi, jadeando mi nombre a causa de la pasión, que sentí una culminación tan fuerte, esa electricidad correr en mi cuerpo, me levante de inmediato a besarla, aun en mi clímax, mi razón me hizo callar su nombre en mi boca.

Termine en el interior de mi mujer, abrí los ojos y era ella quien estaba mirándome, mi esposa estaba sonriendo.

\- Eso ah sido diferente, delicioso – lo dijo mientras se mordía el labio.

Mi mente reacciono ante su comentario y solo pude echarme de nuevo a espaldas, pensando en que esto era demasiado, nunca fantasee con alguna de mis alumnas.

Kikyo se levantó y se metió a la ducha, tan fácil era romper ya con aquel ambiente erótico, que era una costumbre, mientras yo me quede tumbado con ella en mi cabeza.

 _"Kagome Higurashi…"_

Me levante en cuanto mi esposa salió del baño, yo también necesitaba refrescar mi cuerpo, el pronunciar su nombre en mi cabeza me hizo darme cuenta que me estaba afectando mas de lo que era capaz de soportar.

* * *

Muchos de los alumnos pasaban y me saludaban del estacionamiento a mi salón, creo que algunos realmente me estiman, eso me hacia sentir mal, sobre todo por lo agitado de mi noche anterior, pero al llegar a mi salón, ella estaba ahí de pie en el umbral, con su falda de tablones verde, su camisa blanca y aquel pañuelo rojo, sus piernas largas y blancas descubiertas, su sonrojo que la hacían ver aun mas niña, torturando sus labios al morderlos, lo hacia cuando estaba nerviosa.

Había un chico que no parecía desistir, estaba tomándola de las manos, diciéndole quien sabe que cosas, tal vez tratando de convencerla de que le diera una oportunidad.

Me puse de pie ante ellos y su semblante cambio, ella agacho su cabeza, una molestia calo en mi estomago, algo dentro mi cabeza no me dejo reaccionar, mi mente se nublo al imaginarla con aquel idiota, robándole un beso tal como ella a mi el día anterior.

\- La clase va a comenzar – lo dije tan serio que ni yo podía creerlo – entren y ocupen sus lugares – estaba enojado.

Ella solo me miro con aquellos ojos chocolate, se dio vuelta mientras seguía mordiendo su labio, despache al chico con la mirada mas furica que pude, era estúpido de mi parte pero era algo que en ese momento no pude controlar. La clase paso sin acontecimientos novedosos, evitaba mirarla lo mas que pudiera, levanto la mano en varias ocasiones y en ninguna preste atención, deliberadamente la ignore, necesitaba hacerlo, hacerme entrar en razón, ella era mi alumna, una niña de apenas quince años, yo era su profesor, le llevaba 10 años, como podía estar en este maldito juego con ella.

Al momento de salir, de nuevo fue la ultima en retirarse, la vi de reojo y se que miro hacia atrás antes de salir de la puerta pero la detuve, me había torturado lo suficiente y necesitaba saber.

\- Higurashi!

\- Eh? Si? – se detuvo en el umbral sin mirarme.

\- Tu? … - era un estúpido – tiene una relación con el Sr. Nakamura?.

La vi sonreír y dar la vuelta, camino hacia mi y se paro justo enfrente, podía mirarla hacia abajo, la diferencia de altura era considerable.

\- Yo..yo no podría andar con alguien como él – me miro aunque parecía mas un reto – yo…estoy…enamorada de alguien mas.

Y volví a sentir esa maldita punzada en el estomago, maldita sea el idiota que había conquistado a Kagome. Se acerco mas a mi, sus senos rozaban mi pecho y sus ojos eran de suplica, yo solo podía mirarla totalmente embelesado.

\- Así? Y..y quien es él? – apreté mi mandíbula al imaginarlo – es de esta clase? – mi ceño se frunció.

\- Lo amo a usted, profesor Inuyasha – miro mis labios.

Estaba tan cerca, tan tentado, sabia que nadie mas estaba en el salón, tampoco cerca, sus carnosos labios eran tan atrayentes, pude ver como se los mojaba con su lengua y eso pareció despertar una sed en mi en la que me sentía forzado a beber de ellos, eran tan difícil contenerme, ella no tenía idea de la serie de conflictos que estaba provocando en mi, sus mejillas rosadas, podía ver como le costaba sostenerme la mirada, sobre todo al darse cuenta de mi deseo por sus labios.

Maldita sea mi cordura que no me dejo acercarla mas a mi y besarla, saborear cada rincón de su boca, sentir sus labios húmedos sobre los míos, aquel dulce sabor a inocencia y beber de ellos hasta saciarme.

Ella se distancio de mi, comprendiendo que no pasaría nada más que eso, que mi mente aun trabaja con la idea de que ella era una niña enamorada de su profesor, pero cuantos chicos no han tenido esa fantasía, pero eso no significaba que pasara, solo eran juegos de niños.

Carraspee, me aparte un poco mientras intentaba desacelerar mi corazón, casi me dolía el pecho debido a la adrenalina que corría en mis venas.

Kagome volvía a torturar su labio y me imagine haciendo lo mismo en su boca…en su cuerpo, dejando marcas por donde pasan mis labios, estaba justo por irse.

\- Nabiki ah bajado sus notas, así que pienso retirarla de su puesto de representante de alumnos, podrías tomar su lugar?

De nuevo me miro pero en esta ocasión una enorme sonrisa adornaba su rostro, ella sabia que de obtener ese puesto pasaríamos mas tiempo juntos, tendría que apoyarme a calificar algunos exámenes, llevar los trabajos de sus compañeros. Caí en cuenta que yo también sonreía ante la idea de estar mas cerca de ella, de conocerla.

\- Por supuesto!

Salió corriendo del salón, alcance a ver el ondeó de su cabello, no sabia que estaba haciendo, era una tontería, estaba peor que mis estudiantes, yo era el adulto, se suponía que era quien debía poner el alto y proteger a mis alumnos, pero…no podía ocultar ese cosquilleo en el pecho sobre ese beso tímido que cambio todo de mi.

Tenia dos años enseñándole, pero nunca había despertado en mi mas que un cariño, normal y común que se suele tener hacia tus alumnos, en los que eres parte de sus vidas e incluso compartes algo de tu experiencia como adolescente, platicas anécdotas y los corriges en el camino, incluso algunos pidiendo algún consejo para sus vidas.

Pero aquel beso, creo que despertó algo oscuro dentro de mi, que hacia que su imagen apareciera en sueños, en mis noches, su rostro, su cabello, sus labios, su piel. Me estaba trastornando tanto que llegaba a despertar por algún sueño en el que su cuerpo era invadido por el mío, en el que escuchaba mi nombre en sus labios, despertaba asustado, entre mas cerca la tenia mas me afectaba.

Habían pasado los días desde aquella ocasión, les deje un trabajo en equipo que debían entregar el viernes, Kagome debía llevarlos a mi oficina después de clases, mala idea.

\- Profesor, puedo pasar? – toco la puerta.

\- Claro

Llevaba todas las libretas en ambas manos, cerro la puerta y mientras se acercaba vi que en cualquier momento se le caerían, me levante de prisa y justo al acercarme, aquella pila de cuadernos perdió balance cayendo totalmente al suelo, ambos nos agachamos a recogerlas.

\- Lo lamento tanto de verdad – otra vez ese sonrojo y esa tortura a su labio.

\- Tranquila era mucho peso – trate de ser amable.

Y como maldito cliché nuestras manos se tocaron al querer levantar la misma libreta del suelo, mi mirada se cruzo por la suya y estoy casi seguro que sintió lo mismo que yo.

Una energía fluir entre nosotros, una química que difícilmente habíamos estado evadiendo al ni siquiera mirarnos por mucho tiempo en el salón. Mi mano cobro vida, la tome de la muñeca y la anime a levantarse a la par conmigo, sin perder de vista nuestra miradas.

Kagome estaba tan agitada que podía escucharla respirar por la boca.

\- Por favor…

Y su suplica fue mi detonante, la tome de la cadera y la levante, coloque su estupendo trasero en mi escritorio y la bese…la bese y bese de manera tan hambrienta que no era tan fácil aplacar esta ansiedad que sentía por ella. Podía escucharla gemir entre besos, exploraba su boca con mi lengua, no podía parar.

Mis manos sujetaron con firmeza su cadera, por instinto me pegue mas a ella simulando una embestida, sus dientes lograron morder un poco mis labios debido al espasmo de su cuerpo ante la acción, se sintió tan bien, pegar mi erección en su entre pierna. Baje mis manos a sus piernas y las acaricie lentamente, hundiéndolas en aquella falda verde, mientras mis labios dejaban los suyos para explorar su cuello.

La había visto de esta manera tantas veces en sueños que no estaba seguro si era real o aun seguía dormido.

Aquella blusa escolar se me hizo tan estorbosa, no me dejaba llegar mas allá del nacimiento de sus senos, una de mis manos salió de su falda para acallar sus gemidos, con la otra apreté uno de ellos y fue tan afrodisíaco, podía sentir como arqueaba su espalda a causa del placer que no podía contener, masajee su seno, mientras me apretaba mas a ella, cuando sentí sus manos temblorosas en mi pantalón, tratando de llegar a mi ingle, masajeando por encima de ropa, me tense por un momento, pendiente de sus movimientos, deje de cubrir su boca y ella me miro, mi mano seguía en su seno izquierdo, pero mi otra mano bajo al lugar donde ella me tocaba y comencé a guiarla.

Hundí mi cabeza entre su cuello y su cabello, respirando su delicioso olor dulce, ahora era yo quien trataba de acallar mis propios gemidos, produciendo algunos gruñidos, por la excitación.

No podía mas, era tan difícil contenerme, era seguro que mi cordura había quedado tirada entre todos los cuadernos, abrí el cierre de mi pantalón y desajuste mi cinturón, baje un poco mis bóxer y expuse mi miembro que reclamaba la atención de la joven, su mirada cambio, su sonrojo si era posible había aumentado de color.

\- No…no se que hacer.

Sonreí, era algo que realmente esperaba, que no hubiese tenido contacto con algún otro hombre, me excitaba mas la idea de guiarla que el hecho de que ella hiciera lo que quisiera.

\- Inuyasha…

Gimió cuando le coloque la mano en mi carne caliente y la fui guiando poco a poco. Arriba, abajo, sus manos suaves apretaron mi pene y la sensación eléctrica aumento en mi cuerpo, pedía salir de el y liberarse, no pude evitar gemir ante aquel atrevimiento.

\- Vas a matarme si me sigues torturando – susurré en su cuello.

\- Te..te duele – menciono mientras volvía a presionar mi erección.

\- No – era delicioso sentir su mano en mi falo caliente.

La atraje del cuello y la bese, mientras enredaba mi mano en su cuello y la otra le ayudaba a no perder el ritmo.

\- Eres tan hermosa..

\- Inu..

Separe mi mano de su cuello y la use para abrir un poco mas sus piernas, nunca deje de mirarla y de ver ese acto reflejo que tenia al morder su labio, que estaba encendido por la fuerza del beso y su sangre al correr por su cuerpo.

Acaricie su muslo interno, perdiendo mi mano entre la falda, haciéndose espacio entre sus bragas, su respiración comenzaba a agitarse. Toque su entrepierna notando la humedad en su ropa interior, eso me encendió.

Hice a un lado aquella prenda y colé mis dedos a su intimidad, por un momento dejo el trabajo de su mano en mi y se enfoco en la sensación que le brindaban mis dedos, acariciando sus pliegues húmedos, aquella esencia que clamaba por mi. Me centre en el pequeño botón rosa haciendo círculos sobre el, mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza en mi pecho, respondiendo a mis caricias.

Gimiendo.

\- Ahh…porr.. …

Hice que de nuevo centrara su atención en mi, iniciando de nuevo sus caricias en mi miembro, que ya dolía a causa de la excitación. Uno de mis dedos traspaso sus pliegues para adentrarse a su interior, estaba tan caliente y húmeda.

Empecé el ritmo en ella, mientras se sostenía de mi brazo con su mano suelta. De repente sentí que mordía mi camisa, estaba consciente que debía callar, seria tan excitante escuchar plenamente sus gemidos, escucharla pronunciar mi nombre sin miedo.

La acostumbre lo suficiente como para introducir un dedo mas, y seguí bombeando, sintiendo como la humedad aumentaba, estaba apunto de llegar a su culminación y sin duda yo igual, sentir su carne con mis dedos como se deslizaban dentro de ella tan fácil, ella comenzó a mover sus caderas, se guiaba por el instinto, al principio perdía el ritmo y después era mas continua en sus movimientos, todos por mi.

Su mano comenzó a ir mas aprisa en mi miembro, presionando mi parte mas sensible, haciéndome gruñir.

Sentía los espasmos en la mano que bombeaba en su interior, sabia que se vendría y antes de hacerlo acerque de nuevo sus labios a los míos, consumiendo aquel gemido de placer, mientras su esencia empapaba mi mano y yo terminaba en la de ella, manchando un poco su muslo y su falda.

La sensación fue tan placentera, sentí su cuerpo tensarse y al mismo tiempo liberar esa explosión y no era la única, mi mente se nublo sintiendo mis piernas cansadas.

Saque mis dedos de su interior trayendo conmigo aquel sabor dulce de su interior que recogí con mi boca, me encantaría un día probarla directamente de la fuente. Ella me miro espantada ante lo que acaba de hacer.

\- Eres deliciosa..

\- I..Inuyasha

La bese probando una vez mas su sabor, cayendo en cuenta que había cometido la mayor estupidez en toda mi vida.

Acomode mi ropa y la baje del escritorio, mientras ella reacomoda su ropa interior.

\- Kagome…estas bien?

Hasta ahora caía en la conciencia, no sabia si la había lastimado, ni siquiera pregunte si ella quería, me había aprovechado de una chiquilla para calmar el deseo que broto de mi, ese demonio que se apodero de mi mente cuando me dio aquel beso, cuando la veía con alguien mas o cuando la soñaba sobre mi.

No sabia si ella seria capaz de mantenerlo en secreto, no sabia incluso si yo era capaz de hacerlo, había sido una mala idea seguir en ese juego de miradas y sonrisas, de caricias ingenuas. Acababa de cometer un delito, mi vida quedaría arruinada por esto, no solo la mía sino la de ella, su reputación, su vida tal vez sería opacada por lo que yo había cometido con ella.

\- Si…

\- Kagome…esto…

Que podía decirle… "no digas nada", levanto su mirada y se puso de puntas, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me acercó a ella, dándome un beso tierno, suave, dándose ahora la oportunidad de probarme y estoy seguro que de seguir así, lo habría vuelto a hacer todo, pero se detuvo.

\- Se que eres mi profesor, no quiero causarte problemas, sólo déjame estar a tu lado.

No podía creer que fuese tan sencillo, que la niña que yo estaba educando resultara tan madura. Talle mi rostro con ambas manos y me separe dándole la espalda.

\- No es tan fácil Kagome…tu eres una niña…yo me deje llevar…no puedo corresponder ni siquiera debió pasar – me estaba comportando como un verdadero imbécil.

Voltee y note como se contenía por no derramar las lagrimas que se estaban acumulando en sus ojos chocolate.

\- No soy una niña! Y tranquilo profesor, esto nunca paso.

Salió de mi oficina y me quede ahí contemplando mis opciones, cedí a ese instinto animal en el que tu ego y la lujuria no hacen un buen papel, aceptaría las consecuencias de mis errores. Había sido un completo idiota.

Los días pasaron sin novedad, ella entraba y salía de mi oficina, sin expresar nada sobre mi o sobre lo anterior, en clase era completamente ajena, al parecer le era mas fácil haber hecho todo a un lado y por un momento espere a una señal, algo que me dijera que se estaba quebrando, pero era orgullosa y terca.

En ocasiones solo la contemplaba mientras hacían algún trabajo en clase, pero ella ya no me miraba mas y comencé a extrañarla, esa sonrisa con la que siempre me recibía, sus miradas risueñas, sus sonrojos.

Una mañana la vi llegar de la mano de Kouga Nakamura, el chico que había estado rondando la, al llegar al salón todos los compañeros hicieron una expresión que daba a entender que salían como novios. Apreté mis puños y mi mandíbula, el dolor en el estomago volvió, imaginarla con él hacia hervir mi sangre, sentirla correr más aprisa en mi cuerpo, creo que durante toda la clase me ensañe con el chico.

Invente un trabajo a ultima hora, una investigación, los haría quedarse un poco mas, esperaría a que la escuela estuviera un poco mas vacía, ella tendría que llevar los trabajos a mi oficina una vez mas, me aseguraría de tenerla para mi un tiempo en el que pudiera hablar con ella, no le daría la oportunidad de que me siguiera ignorando.

La tarde cayo, la clase termino y me fui a mi oficina, aun debía esperar, era temprano para que ella viniera, treinta minutos después mi puerta sonó.

\- Adelante

\- Profesor Inuyasha, le eh traído las notas de mis compañeros, Kagome pide una disculpa pero no pudo acudir ya que se sentía un poco mal.

\- Esta bien Nabiki, dejalos en el escritorio y…. – dude, no estaba del todo seguro si debía preguntar - de verdad se sintió mal o prefirió pasear con el Sr. Nakamura.

\- Oh profe! – río a carcajadas – no creo la verdad, aun no entiendo como fue que le dio la oportunidad, él es muy guapo pero a ella nunca le ah gustado, solo lo ve como un amigo, por favor no le diga que mencione esto – dijo con sonrisa picara.

\- Claro que no Nabiki, puedes retirarte.

Maldita Kagome, había huido, sabia que la llamaría y la tonta prefirió irse, pero no se desharía de mi tan fácil, tenia que hablar con ella y me dijera por que estaba con Kouga, era uno de mis alumnos pero era un idiota, él no podría hacerla feliz.

Idiota de mi, me levante del lugar ni siquiera preste atención a sus trabajos y salí de ahí, tenia los expedientes de mis alumnos, así que sabia la dirección de la chiquilla, iría a buscarla y le pediría una explicación.

Iba en el coche, pensando tonterías y maldiciéndola, incluso a mi mismo que a pesar de estar la razón en mi cabeza diciéndome que era una completa estupidez, una tontería una…una… ya no sabia ni como llamarlo, estaba harto de mi mismo y de como mi razón no podía contra el demonio en mi, cuando la vi en la acera discutiendo y forcejeando con Kouga.

\- Ya te dije que no Kouga, solo quiero irme a casa.

Salí del coche, tan concentrados estaban en su discusión que Kouga no pudo notar cuando lo tome del brazo y lo arroje al piso.

\- Que esta pasando aquí! Que intentas hacer.

\- Profesor! – su expresión cambio a una de sorpresa, como si lo hubiera descubierto en algo.

\- Sera mejor Sr. Nakamura que se vaya a su casa o tendré que hablar con sus padres.

\- Llevare a casa a mi novia – dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo, mirando como ella se ponía detrás de mi.

Voltee a verla, estaba asustada y me negó con la cabeza, dejándome en claro que era todo lo contrario a lo que ella deseaba.

\- No te preocupes Kouga, yo la llevare, es obvio que ella no desea ir contigo, además estaban discutiendo.

\- Bien.. – su mirada fue de furia.

Se limpio el uniforme y se retiro.

\- Mañana hablamos Kagome.

Ella solo me sostuvo del brazo y la mire de reojo dejando de poner atención a la dirección en la que se había ido Kouga.

 _"Maldita Kagome, estuvo en peligro solo por su terquedad de evitarme"_

\- Sube al auto – de inmediato ella se aparto de mi.

\- Caminare…gracias profesor – iba a irse.

La sostuve ahora yo a ella, no tenia ni idea de lo furioso que estaba, me imaginaba lo que pretendía el estúpido ese y todo había sido culpa de Kagome, además aun teníamos una conversación pendiente.

\- Sube – tense mi mandíbula y estoy seguro que ella pudo ver el demonio en mi, porque hizo caso.

Me subí al carro después que ella, tome el volante y lo apreté para sacar un poco mi furia, acelere por las avenidas y la lleve a un lugar donde pudiéramos hablar, note como ella solo se aferraba al asiento, de nuevo torturando su labio, como desearía hacerlo también.

Llegamos a un edificio abandonado, donde había un enorme garaje techado repleto de pedazos de cartón y archiveros corroídos por el tiempo que llevaban tumbados ahí. Era un lugar olvidado y frecuentado en la noches para algún negocio no tan legal, normalmente permanecía vacío en el día y deseaba que la suerte estuviera de mi lado.

Frene y suspire.

\- Que hacías con él? – fui claro, era lo que necesitaba saber.

\- Yo no me sentía bien…asi que..me acompañó a casa – ella no me miraba, seguía su vista en la ventanilla.

\- Que fue lo que paso, porque discutían? – creía tener un indicio del porque.

\- El..bueno..el – se sonrojo – quería llevarme a su casa, pero me negué.

\- Maldición! – golpe el volante, sabia lo que el pretendía, ella se asusto ante el cambio en mi voz – eres una tonta Kagome, una completa tonta.

\- Lo..lo lamento – comenzó a sollozar.

Yo era un maldito, yo la hice a un lado y ella simplemente decidió seguir y me cabreaba el hecho de hacerlo con el primero que se cruzase, me cabreaba el hecho de imaginar a mi "angel" con él, me cabreaba el hecho de no poder tomarla en brazos y besarla y saciarme de ella, de liberar esta maldita oscuridad que no me deja pensar claramente, que no dejaba que mi razón tomará el control la llevara a su casa y superara esto.

\- Yo…yo no podría…yo solo quiero estar con usted…lo amo a usted – confeso llorando.

Solo cerré mi ojos y comencé una batalla, estoy seguro que era el demonio en mi, ese que ella desato con su beso, quien solo tomo mi raciocinio y lo fulminó con sus garras, lo siguiente que supe fue que la atraje hacia mi y la bese, saboree y lamí su labios, limpie sus lágrimas con mis manos y la aferre del cuello para que me dejara besarla, escuchaba sus suspiros mientras sentía mi cuerpo responder, la deseaba, deseaba explorar su cuerpo y que nadie mas la tocara, la quería para mi.

Deje de besarla y mientras aspiraba fuerte el aire, recargue mi frente con la suya, manteniendo aferrado su rostro cerca del mío.

\- Que has hecho conmigo, te deseo tanto.

\- Inuyasha..

La atraje hacia mi y la senté en mi regazo, debido al estrecho lugar, estábamos demasiado pegados, sus senos eran aplastados por mi pecho, mientras se movía para quedar mejor, mas me tentaba con sus movimientos en mi entre pierna, deseaba tanto probar su piel, hundirme en su cuerpo, sentir sus manos, oírla gemir mi nombre, estaba seguro que no había estado con alguien y no podía creer que deseaba ser el primero en su vida, que cuando fuera adulta jamás me olvidara, que supiera que nadie mas podría tomarla y hacerla sentir el placer como yo.

Volví a tomar sus labios, que ya estaban hinchados por la fuerte succión, la tome de los muslos y la acaricie lentamente de abajo hacia arriba, levantando un poco la falda escolar, tentando sus caderas amplias, llegando a su estrecha cintura.

Metí mis manos entre la blusa y tome los bordes, mientras la acariciaba iba subiendo el uniforme, deje al descubierto sus senos que eran sujetados por su ropa interior de encaje.

Hice que levantara sus brazos y la libere de aquella prenda que me había parecido estorbosa desde la primera vez.

Suspire..

Su nívea piel, tan suave, tan pura, deseaba tanto marcarla con mis labios, deje correr mis manos por sus brazos mientras ella solo cerraba sus ojos haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás dándome total libertad de explorarla, hundí mi boca en su cuello y succione, ella gimió.

Me aparte y me excite mas ante aquel manchón rojizo, su piel era mía.

\- Por favor Inuyasha… - suspiro.

Volví a besarla mientras desabrochaba su sostén, ella arqueaba su espalda y se pegaba mas a mi para hacer mas fácil mi acceso, lo desajuste y lo hice a un lado y la exhibí para mi.

\- Te quiero solo mía, lo entiendes? – era claro debía terminar con Kouga, ella solo asintió.

Era hermosa, mi mano derecha se dispuso a sentir ese pedazo de piel, tan delicado y tan hermoso de su anatomía, sus guturales sonidos me encendía tanto, con mi otra mano hice espacio para poder desabrochar mi pantalón y exponer mi miembro caliente. Pude observar de nuevo como sus mejillas obtenían un tono mas encendido, la cohibía mas el hecho de ver mi virilidad que el estar casi desnuda ante mi.

\- Tocame – suplique, sin quitar mi mano de su cuerpo.

Ella trago saliva mientras su mano temblorosa bajaba hacia mi, lo apretó de manera suave y deliciosa que no pude evitar gemir, ella aparto su mano asustada.

\- Te..te lastime

\- No mi ángel, es realmente delicioso… me encantas.

Mi deseo se avivó aun mas, esa manera suya de explorar mi cuerpo, su inocencia al sentirme, todo eso que ella experimentaba era conmigo y para mi, yo la adentraba a un mundo desconocido, experiencias nuevas, no debería sentirme orgulloso, lo sé, de verdad que lo se… pero todo esto me lo debía a mi, su primer orgasmo, sus besos, todo era mío, incluso su amor.

Un maldito demonio era dueño del amor de un ángel, mi ángel.

Comencé a guiar su mano, para sentir el placer de su tacto, observaba como ella estaba totalmente concentrada en su trabajo mientras castigaba su labio, estoy seguro que la idea la excitaba igual que a mi.

De nuevo la bese, saboree ese labio y lo succione, ella cobraba ritmo con su mano sobre mi y yo no perdía la oportunidad de probarla, de hundir mis labios en su piel, en su cuello de cisne, dando besos húmedos, dejando un camino hasta el nacimiento de sus senos, mis manos estaban sujetas a su cadera, moviendo la para mi, sus movimientos estaban matando me, rozando mi miembro, como se perdía entre la falda verde.

Succionaba y mordia de manera suave sus senos, su piel era tan suave y delicada, mi mente se nublaba, no existía nada más en el mundo que solo ella y su estupendo cuerpo moviéndose para mi, descubriendo maneras y formas de moverse en la que ella incluso podía sentir más placer, sacó su mano de mi entre pierna y se sujeto de mis hombros, una de mis manos se coló hacia sus bragas y de un tirón las desgarre, necesitaba sentir más la fricción, más esa zona de su piel tan húmeda y caliente.

\- Ahhhh….

Eso expuso más nuestra ansiedad y ella comenzó con un ritmo más acelerado, mi miembro rozaba la calidez de su entrada y me deleitaba con la sensación de placer que eso me brindaba.

\- Yo… yo quiero… ser tuya.. Te amo.

La aferre más a mi, estaba apunto de culminar y sus gemidos me excitaban más, su clímax estaba cerca y yo estaba seguro que no resistiría más, nuestros cuerpos calientes y el sudor, eran protagonistas de aquella entrega , los vidrios empañados por la clara diferencia de temperaturas, mostraban que estábamos en el punto más alto de nuestros instintos.

Esto no estaba bien, no era correcto pero no quería parar, no deseaba dejarla, era la primera vez que me ocurría algo así y no la iba a dejar, el demonio dentro de mi había ganado, la oscuridad consumía mi vida y tomaba la de este ángel para poder sobrevivir, sus besos eran mi elixir, su mirada, sus caricias eran lo que lo mantenía vivo ¿cuanto tiempo más seria esto posible?.

Mi cuerpo tembló, al momento de sentir mi semen salir, justo al momento en que ella daba un gemido largo y profundo, estábamos tan conectados que nuestros orgasmos habían sido al mismo tiempo, se sujeto firmemente de mi y descanso su frente en la mía.

\- Te amo

No respondí, no sabía como responder, dudaba que esto fuera amor, ella era una niña, las chicas de su edad se enamoraban todos los días y yo… yo era un hombre casado y mayor, no podía corresponder, no creía que un acto como este significará amor.

Desde esa ocasión quedo claro que tendríamos una especie de relación, una extraña relación en la que ella acudía a mi, por problemas en casa, por calificaciones, por mis besos, a veces entraba a mi oficina y solo me besaba, despertaba el demonio en mi y podía jurar que era Kagome quien me dominaba a mi, hacia lo que ella quisiera, creo que ese demonio interno estaba consumiendo su alma de ángel, porque podía jurar que veía en ella un toque de malicia al entregar su cuerpo a mi, sin ninguna restricción, ella siempre buscaba más y de verdad que mi cuerpo y mi mente deseaba más pero… tener su pureza… sería quitar le su alma, aun me sentía inseguro.

A veces la veía con otros chicos y mi razón se perdía, pasaba toda la clase sin mirarla y al estar en la oficina discutíamos, peleábamos por el hecho de que sabía que aquellos chicos tenían más oportunidad que yo y me asustaba, ellos podían llevarla al cine, al parque, conocer a sus padres, no la esconderían como yo lo hacía, pero también…ardía en celos al imaginarla de la misma manera en que ella estaba conmigo, de imaginarla acariciar o besar a un chico estúpido que no tendría ni la mas remota idea de como tocarla.

\- Inuyasha… por favor basta… yo te amo

\- Tu no me amas, eres solo una niña, tal vez… tal vez deberíamos terminar con esto.. No está.. Nunca estuvo bien – era mi temor hablando.

\- Sé que no soy una mujer… que tal vez no soy suficiente para ti, pero una cosa si es verdad, nunca… nunca te eh mentido… mis sentimientos son genuinos.

Estaba por salir y la detuve, no podía dejarla.

\- No sabes nada… nunca vuelvas a decir que no eres suficiente mi ángel.

No podía decirle más, no podía prometer más, la quería pero aun dudaba que fuera amor además de que jamás permitiría que este demonio se enamorara y arrastrará a mi ángel al infierno.

\- Hazme tuya Inuyasha… dejame demostrarte que te puedo amar de verdad, que no necesito más que a ti, a nosotros.

\- Kagome….

* * *

Me sentía como un tonto, un chiquillo que apenas iba a experimentar con su novia, la cité en un departamento que mi mejor amigo me había prestado, el estaba de viaje así que no creí que le importaría.

Mis manos sudaban y me la pase dando vueltas por todo el departamento mientras la esperaba, mis ansias crecían así como mis dudas, esto era demasiado debía desistir, era prudente, no podía… no debía ceder, había estado manteniendo una relación extramarital con una de mis alumnas, me había involucrado tanto que a veces solo pensaba en ella aunque estuviera en casa con familia o amigos. Esto se estaba saliendo de control y después de esto… sería peor, no faltaba mucho para que la escuela terminara, Kagome mencionó que se iría del país, lo mejor era dejarlo así y que ella continuará con su camino sin que yo la marcará.

Pero todas las ideas, todas las posibles salidas desaparecieron cuando el timbre sonó y vi su perfecta silueta en el umbral, esa sonrisa destellante y esos orbes chocolate, tan expresivos, que podía leer perfectamente su ansiedad y nerviosismo.

La hice pasar y aun ahí en la entrada no deje de admirar su belleza, era posible que yo fuera el dueño de su amor, que hubiese sido el afortunado de probar su piel, de tener su cuerpo y sus sueños. Antes de venir había pasado por una joyería, quería llevarle algo con lo que pudiera recordarme por siempre, la adentre a la habitación y el nerviosismo era una nube pesada y sólida que caía sobre nosotros.

\- Traje esto para ti – extendí mi mano para tomar su muñeca y abrochar la pequeña pulsera de plata con pedrería rosada, que compre para ella.

\- Ohh Inuyasha es… es hermosa – se abrazó a mi y me beso.

Y ahí todo comenzó. Me tomé el tiempo para besar sus dulces labios, despacio… suave, me di cuenta que nunca los había sentido así, mis manos acariciaba sus brazos, sentí una vez más como ella se rendía ante mi, ante el demonio que venía tomándola desde hace tiempo.

Escuchaba sus suspiros, esa necesidad de obtener el aire, mis besos la consumían.

\- Inuyasha…

Su voz, su llamado era un canto que tranquilizaba mi alma, la deje de besar solo para sentarme en la cama y ponerla frente a mi, la miraba hacia arriba y podía ver la luz que ella tenía, mi ángel resplandecía y cada que tomaba algo de ella, creo que ese brillo disminuía, mi demonio la estaba consumiendo.

Hice sus brazos a un lado, mis manos se colaron por debajo de su vestido y lo fui subiendo poco a poco, rozando de manera lenta la piel de sus piernas, su respiración se volvía más pesada mientras cerraba los ojos, ella era mía, solo mía. Seguí el camino subiendo el vestido y comencé a darle pequeños besos por lo largo de sus piernas, llegando hasta los muslos, muy cerca de aquella zona tan íntima, tan prohibida, acerque su cuerpo al mío y la senté sobre mi, levante un poco más aquel vestido hasta pasarlo por arriba de su cabeza y quitárselo.

Era hermosa…. Su rostro era bello, su cuerpo era perfecto, acaricie sus brazos y sentí su suavidad, tomé su rostro y la observe, mire esa manera de entregarse, volví a besar sus labios lentamente, dando besos cortos pero entregados, iba a extrañar la, no podía creer que esto, estuviera llegando a su fin, acerque más su cadera a la mía, al igual que su rostro. Nos separamos un poco cuando sentí que ella comenzaba a jugar con mi camisa, desabrochando cada botón de ella, veía sus manos temblorosas y sin duda mi respiración comenzó a ser irregular al ser consciente de lo que venía, fui paciente con cada acción que ella hacía.

Me quito la camisa y le ayude deslizando mis brazos para salir de ella, acaricio mi torso pasando por el pecho y mi vientre, sintiendo la irregularidad de aquella parte, reconociéndome, creo que ella pensaba igual que yo, creo que trataba de recordar cada parte de mi, bajo sus manos hacia el broche de mi pantalón y comenzó de nuevo con su tarea.

Puedo apostar que deje de respirar cuando logro su objetivo y sacó mi miembro que desde hace rato estaba más que dispuesto a ella. Comenzó con esa tortuosa manera de tocarme, primero lenta y luego pareció cobrar un poco más de ritmo, detuve su manos porque de verdad era posible que pudiera terminar antes de empezar.

Note su cara de sorpresa, creo que pensó que lo estaba haciendo mal, pero le sonreí. La tome de las piernas, me pare y la eleve lo suficiente para recostar la en la cama, su cabello cubría parte del colchón, su cuerpo era solo cubierto por su ropa interior y de repente me sentí un idiota al ser yo ahora el que se desnudaba para ella, entonces recupere mi lugar favorito, que era entre las piernas de mi ángel, me sostuve de mis brazos que estaban a cada lado de ella y comencé a besarla del cuello, lento y pausado, yendo hacia al sur, donde encontré el estorboso sostén, la sostuve un momento en el aire mientras mi mano trabajaba con el broche, logre deshacerme de el fácilmente y la ayude a quitarlo, volví a presionar mi cuerpo con el de ella y esta vez, no perdí tiempo en saborear sus carnosos senos, lamí y succione cada uno de ellos mientras la escuchaba gemir, sus manos torturaban la sabana debajo de ella y yo no paraba de disfrutarla.

Deje mi trabajo solo para ir más al sur y delinear su vientre plano hasta llegar a su ombligo, escuché como escapo de ella una sonrisa, al parecer le producía cosquillas, seguí delineando su ombligo, hundiendo mi lengua en el y siguiendo mi camino, llegando muy rápido a ese espacio entre su cuerpo, tan alucinante, metí mis dedos entre el elástico de sus bragas y la deslice por su piel, escuché un gemido ante mi acto, sabía que ella estaba tan ansiosa como yo, sentir como bajaba su ropa interior por sus piernas, creo que ella experimentaba una sensación de placer, retorcía su pequeño cuerpo ante esa simple acción.

Abrí un poco más sus piernas y las bese de abajo hacia arriba, subí mi vista y ella torturaba su labio, mordiendo lo, creo que en cualquier momento podría romperlo, seguí besando la, saboreaba su piel y comencé a probar su cálida intimidad, llegando a ella, sintiendo su humedad y lo dulce de ese elixir que era mío, pase mi lengua por sus pliegues y el cuerpo de Kagome reaccionó, su espalda se arqueo y soltó un gemido ahogado, seguí saboreando esa parte tan prohibida, jugaba con sus labios internos saboreando los, escuchaba aquellos tormentosos gemidos, succione un poco más aquel botón rosa con el que jugué tiempo atrás, escucharla me excitaba tanto, sostuve sus caderas ante el movimiento que ella no lograba frenar, sus manos se perdieron en mi cabellera, se sostenía fuerte de mi.

Introduje dos de mis dedos, mientras seguía succionando, ella se aferro más a mi, sentía sus uñas clavarse en mi espalda, era una extraña mezcla entre placer y dolor, podía sentir los espasmos en mis dedos, como su interior caliente los succionaba, estaba cerca, comencé ese bombeo un poco más rápido, quería sentirla, quería sentir su esencia y que mi entrada fuera más fácil para ella, su clímax llegó, su gemido fue tan ensordecedor y tan excitante.

Saque mis dedos y la probé una vez más, me acerque a ella y la bese, aquel sabor salino aún estaba en mis labios, ella misma pudo probar su propio sabor, veía sus ojos cristalizados a causa de la pasión, y su pecho subir y bajar, tratando de recobrar la compostura.

\- Tranquila mi ángel…no te lastimare.

Volví a ocupar mi lugar entre sus piernas, acaricie mi miembro que sin duda ya dolía ante la necesidad de ella, lo frote entre sus pliegues y lo bañe con sus sedosos fluidos producto de su orgasmo anterior, con mi brazo sostuve su pierna y la pegue a mi cadera lo suficiente para tener espacio, lo hice lentamente, coloque mi pene justo en su entrada y me abrí paso cuidadosamente, sintiendo su calidez y gruñi ante el hecho, era delicioso sentirla así, había deseado tanto tener su cuerpo de esta manera, poseer cada parte de ella.

\- Agghh…

Su cuerpo se tenso ante mi intromisión, sus manos apretaron mi espalda y su rostro cambio, estaba soportando el dolor de recibirme, era demasiado estrecha pero al mismo tiempo eso era tan delicioso, sentir como mi miembro era aprisionado un poco más, a cada momento que terminaba de entrar y entonces sentí esa pequeña barrera que cuidaba de su pureza, emplee un poco más de fuerza para atravesarla y la escuche dar un ligero grito de dolor… ella era mía, yo la convertía en mujer, su cuerpo era mío, ella me pertenecía.

Me sostuve un momento, solo el suficiente para que ella se acostumbrara a mí, su respiración era rápida, comencé a darle besos en el cuello, intentar que se relajara y me dejara entrar por completo.

\- Tranquila mi ángel… solo un poco más… un poco más y seré todo tuyo.

\- Inuyasha… aun… aun no has… – lo dijo con algo de congoja, le estaba doliendo.

\- No ángel… necesito.. Que habrás un poco más tus piernas – mi voz apenas salía por la excitación que me causaba estar en su interior.

Se sostuvo de mi cuello y se abrió más para mi, solo para recibirme y con una estocada más precisa entre por completo en ella, robándole otro gemido que a calle con un apasionado beso, sostuve mi cuerpo con mis brazos y después de unos minutos, comencé un suave vaivén sobre su cadera, ella poco a poco cedía y relajaba su cuerpo para dar espacio a sus guturales sonidos.

Soñé tanto con este momento, era delicioso estar en su interior caliente y apretado, la humedad comenzaba a surgir debido a mis movimientos, me sostuve de su cadera solo para balancearme un poco mejor, apenas podía contener mis propios gruñidos a causa de la excitación y el placer que me causaba estar dentro de ella.

Incremente un poco más mis embestidas, mientras me erguía un poco solo para verme salir y entrar en su cuerpo, como mi pene salía completamente bañando en fluidos, con cada embiste se escuchaba un sonido acuoso que me excitaba tanto, me acerque y bese sus labios y su cuerpo, sus senos… aquellos montes perfectos, sus pezones rosados y erectos a causa de todas las sensaciones que yo le provocaba, ella era exquisita.

\- Por… fa…vor ya.. Ya no puedo más

\- Kagome…

Incremente mi ritmo y creo que hasta deje que en algún momento aquel demonio dentro de mi tomará el control, de repente la sostenía en el aire y su cuerpo se pegaba al mío, comencé a ser más preciso en mis embestidas y más rápido, creo que en algún punto los gemidos de mi ángel me ensordecían, podía sentir su succión en mi miembro, como sus paredes parecían aprisionar con más fuerza, era sumamente delicioso, mi mente se perdió entre sus jadeos y los míos, pude sentir ese orgasmo fuerte y largo por parte de ella y yo la ayudaba a acrecentar lo con mis embestidas.

\- Kagome… yo..

\- Hazlo…por favor.

Y lo hice, mi responsabilidad hace mucho que no existía y tras un movimiento más termine en el interior caliente de mi ángel, derrame mi esencia en ella y sentí la calidez de su carne aprisionando la mía, perdí mi rostro entre su cuello y la mordí en el mientras mi propio clímax me perdía.

Eso era todo, ella me pertenecía, sus alas habían desaparecido, su luz no estaba, era la oscuridad lo que nos rodeaba, aquel demonio nos había cubierto a ambos y nos había llevado al cielo solo para dar un pequeño vistazo llevándonos con fuerza al infierno, aquel ángel brillante no volvería a estar conmigo, su piel no sería nunca más mía, el fin estaba tan cerca y yo solo deseaba quedarme ahí en ese mismo lugar.

Ambos cansados, nos recostamos, el sueño la venció fácilmente, la vi tan tranquila, no sabía que pasaría después.

\- Te amo….

Susurre, es posible que ella no me escuchara y era lo mejor, pero sin duda yo había cruzado la línea que según me había impuesto, amaba a Kagome, la amaba y hasta ahora era consiente del gran inconveniente, ella no podía estar junto a mi, aun tenía un camino que recorrer muchas cosas que aprender que conocer y yo… no podía ser parte de eso, yo había elegido un camino, tenía una vida hecha y no podía simplemente arrastrarla, aunque el demonio dentro de mi quisiera tomar el control, no lo dejaría, mi amor por ella no dejaría que ella no siguiera su propio camino, debía dormir de nuevo aquel demonio y estaba seguro que moriría ante la falta de luz de aquel ángel.

Ella siempre seria mí ángel, esa niña que suspiraba a mi lado, con un sueño sereno, que pronto partiría lejos de mi, aquella belleza que había tenido el placer de probar.

Aun así nadie borraría el hecho de ser el primer hombre en su vida, jamás encontraría quién la hiciera sentir como yo, tal vez eso era mucho ego, pero estaba seguro, yo tenia su pureza, yo tenia sus alas, yo tenia su luz, eso era más de lo que otros podrían decir alguna vez.

Ella era mía… y siempre seria así.

 _Se suponía que esta seria una historia corta, nació en mi cabeza mientras iba en el transporte con mi novio, sono una canción que no recuerdo pero hizo que esta historia llegara a mi._

 _No soy buena con los lemons, Ai que disculpen si eh omitido cosas o le falta algo más lujuria, ja ja ojalá no._

 _Como siempre gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerme, me encanta esto y me encantaría más recibir algun review, cuéntenme que les pareció._


End file.
